Melt
by Sumiyaki
Summary: A fic based on Cloud and Aerith's date at the Golden Saucer, involving Aerith's thoughts on Cloud and Zack.


Author's Note: I wrote the bulk of this in November 2007 and I just reopened the file today. I essentially "rewrote" it but the basic ideas are the same. I only used one name, and I'm not entirely sure what I was aiming for… Tell me if it worked? Hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: FF7 and all characters belong to Square-Enix.

Melt

She didn't know what to expect when she entered his room late at night and requested a play-date, if he would be so kind as to keep her company on this peaceably lonely night. Then there was that gentle breeze that enveloped her as she stepped out the door carried her upon its wings, giving her feet a delightfully playful step. If she chose to jump, she could have flown; that was clear. And maybe she would have, if she hadn't taken with her a young straggling chick..

She stole a glance at the figure following her and saw the man, the boy, standing stiffly, straight, like the SOLDIER he was trained to be. Like the bodyguard she had hired. Awkward. So awkward when he should be so strong. So different when he should be exactly the same.

She wanted so much to take his hand and lead them on an exciting journey, one full of smiles, to discover the stuff of dreams. She told him so, and he blushed at her flirtatious tone, causing her warm laughter to ring through the night. He was so fun to tease that she couldn't help but poke fun at him whenever the opportunity arose. They did say that laughter was the best medicine, so she was happy to indirectly help him through his struggles.

She wouldn't give up their unique relationship for anything in the world. That, at least, was true. But…

More than anything, she wanted him to take _her_ hand, have him lead her to wherever his mind wandered, whether it was a children's playground at the bottom of the Plate or to the highest point of the rollercoaster via corny red rocket cars. If only he would wrap his strong arms around her to protect her from what he playfully considered wandering eyes and make her feel like that young girl who, for the first time, was experiencing the hard to describe sensation called love.

Instead, an invisible wall seemed to separate them, even as his footsteps fell in line with hers. With a tiny sigh, she turned her head to the sky with some faint hope that an answer might drop down like a meteor. All she found was the distant scent of sulfur to remind her of memories so vivid, so strong. Such a marvel, really. She was tempted to lose herself again, to let herself fall back into those lost times.

She could still feel his presence near her as the world faded away and the noises began to disappear. It was quiet, calm, and she liked it that way. Perhaps for one night, just one night, she could relinquish her position as saviour and free herself from the role she willingly submitted to. It was as if the night air, with its cool touch against her skin, gave her permission to take her life back into her own hands, to fully change the order of the world.

Cloud's sudden question brought her back to reality. He could read her mind, and he wasn't even aware of it.

"If you could change anything you wanted… what would it be?"

There was no hesitation in her response.

"I'd never have let you go."

He gave her a confused look, similar to the one that appeared on her face when he tumbled through the roof of her church a second time and again landed on those yellow-white petals. She only flashed him that beautiful smile of hers and skipped ahead, knowing he would stumble on regardless of who he was chasing. He called to her, told her to slow down, even asked her to watch her step as she tripped on an invisible stone and fell to the ground. When he reached her, his was face so full of worry and so sincere that…

She rose quickly, dusting off her pale pink dress as her hair tumbled down to hide her face. There was a small nod, another quick smile, and she was striding forward confidently again. It was almost laughable, how easily she drew everyone into the future while she waited helplessly in the past.

Sometimes she tested him. A small push in what she hoped was the right direction, what she wanted to be the right direction. Nothing too major, just a small gesture or two, touching him gently as though she could brush the dust off the memories and make him come alive.

It pained her, to see those familiar bright blue eyes under locks of gold, to see that charming smile she knew so well on such a lost face.

It broke her heart to realize that when all was said and done, she'd have to lose him again.


End file.
